


Lake of Stars.

by FaustGirl



Series: Adventures with Regis [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt came into the crypt looking for Ilyst, but he couldn't find her, so he decided to ask Regis if he knew where she was.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she might have gotten herself, she left this morning after bringing me some herbs she gave to me and I haven't seen her since".

The witcher leaned against a table beside him and sighed.  
Things at that moment were not too good for her to disappear without warning, not with Dettlaff loose in the area knowing what he was capable of doing.  
He knew she could handle a fight easily, but if she faced Dettlaff alone, the consequences could be deadly and Vesemir would never have forgiven him if he let anything happen to her.

"I thought you would know something, but don't worry, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her and she have to meet me in the center of Beauclaire".

"Do not worry my friend, if I see her I'll tell her to meet you there".

"Thank you, now I have to go, Anna Henrietta has requested my presence and I have no choice but to go...".

"It would not be a good idea to keep her waiting".

Geralt said farewell to Regis, mounted Roach, and rode to the castle.  
He entered the door of the throne room, accompanied by some of the duchess's servants.

"I'm glad to see you Geralt".

"Duchess".

He bowed slightly and went to the terrace to talk.  
From there you could see the whole city and what was beyond.  
It was a magnificent sight, worthy of being portrayed or written in a thousand stories and poems.  
The duchess looked at Geralt and folded her arms.

"I want you to tell me everything you have learned about Beauclair's beast".

Geralt took a more comfortable posture and rubbed his temples.  
The duchess looked at him curiously.

"I haven't been able to find much out yet, but I promise I will inform you of everything I find".

Henrietta sighed somewhat in dismay but smiled.

"I'll look forward to any information, but I want you to tell me everything you've learned so far".

They sat in armchairs near them and held a long conversation.

 

The vampire spent a long time inside the crypt until he came out into the cemetery and raised his hand.  
A raven stood on it, which looked at him with glassy eyes, waiting.

"I want you to look for Ilyst and come back and tell me where she is".

The crow squawked and flew in search of the girl.

In the forest near Beauclair there was a clearing in which was a large lake that connected with a river, which supplied it with water.  
On the shore there was seted up a small camp consisting of a half-consumed little bonfire, a backpack full of food and wine, and of course, clothing hung on one of the branches of a tree that covered a small part Of the water with shadow.  
In the center of that lake was Ilyst, of which only his face could be seen, since she had the rest of the body immersed in the warm waters.  
Her eyes were closed and she breathed peacefully, enjoying the tranquility that this place provided her.  
The crow that had sent Regis to look for her, flew over the lake and settled on one of the branches of the tree that Ilyst had nearest, believing to have gone unnoticed.  
The girl opened her eyes slightly and saw the raven on the branch staring at her before it rose again and disappeared from her field of vision.

"I wonder why Regis has sent one of his crows to look for me".

She scratched her nose and closed her eyes again when her arm was submerged again.  
In her head, the reason why the vampire had sent one of his crows to see her was still spinning.  
She swam in small circles across the lake and approached the shore to pet a small wolf cub that was wandering around.  
The animal began to play with Ilyst, causing her to leave the water to run and jump through the grass.  
For her the feeling of nakedness was not a problem, if she have had been allowed to go naked everywhere she would have done it, but she knew that the human society of which she was a part of, wouldn't see it with good eyes, so she had to adapt and  
force herself to wear what they called clothing.  
Vesemir always kept his hands on his head and sighed when she was undressed as a child when she had a chance.  
Lambert, Eskel, and Geralt laughed and compared her to a small animal, to which she responded with roars, shouts and a few leaps.  
All that changed when she reached puberty and the old witcher gave her harsh reprimands or grueling training, since she could no longer continue with that behavior bacause she was becoming a woman.  
Ilyst had to bend and accept that in the world in which she lived not everything would be as she would have liked and there were limits that should not be exceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

The crow settled on one of the gravestones in the graveyard and squawked loudly to catch Regis's attention, who came up to it and gave it a small prize before it flew out.  
He went back into the crypt and, after taking his bag, made his way to the lake where Ilyst was.  
He came stealthily believing he had not been seen, but the reality was that she had saw the raven and she knew he would come there for some reason she doubted.  
He took its foggy form and reappeared at the edge of the lake.

"So this is where you've been all day?".

Ilyst opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.  
The vampire was at the water's edge with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his lips.  
She swam back to Regis and stood up so that the water would reach her shoulder height.  
Both remained silent while the different animals that inhabited the area produced different sounds.  
She pointed to something hanging from the tree branch and he picked up an embroidered towel big enough to wrap two people together.  
He stepped back to the edge of the lake and spread it out.  
The girl started to come out of the water and he had to look away, since it was not polite to look directly.  
She laughed as she wrapped herself in the towel.

"Always so respectful my dear Regis".

He noticed the mocking tone with which she said it and pinched her in the arm.  
She protested slightly and gave him back the pinch in the same place.

"In peace?".

Regis smiled and nodded slightly.  
They approached the bonfire, and Ilyst threw some more wood into the fire so it would not go out.  
They sat on the floor and looked at each other without a word until the vampire spoke.

"Geralt is looking for you everywhere, he told me that he couldn't find you anywhere, but I could not ask him why he was looking for you".

The girl rested her forearms on her knees and sighed.  
In a way, it bothered her that the vampire had only come to look for her because Geralt could not lose a fucking second to look for her himself.

"Let me guess, Anna Henrietta claimed his presence to ask how the whole Beauclair beast thing is going".

Regis shrugged and began to twirl a piece of grass he had caught in his fingers.  
Ilyst waited for his reply, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know what she had to talk to him about, but she tell him to go to the palace".

He took a bottle from his bag and drank a large swallow before passing it to Ilyst.  
She smelled its contents and drank a couple of times without asking what it contained.  
She put the bottle down on the floor and covered it with the plug that Regis had throwned her.

"If we don't find Dettlaff soon, this can get out of hand and more people will die...".

She hugged herself and closed her eyes.  
She heard Regis sigh as well as his breathing and heartbeat.  
That vampire was an inexhaustible source of information, since he could talk about the same subject for hours without boring anyone and always had an answer for almost everything.  
She admired him deeply, and just thinking about it made her smile.  
They threw some more wood into the fire and she handed him the bottle, which they ended in several passes.

 

The night wrapped them in their warm mantle while they continued talking about all sorts of subjects and watched the stars.  
Regis couldn't stop looking at those silver eyes that looked up at the sky with the curiosity of a child and asked him questions restless with a small frown.  
For a long time he had managed to suppress his instincts, but when Ilyst was near him, he found it very difficult to concentrate.  
He knew that it was because of the fragrance that she gave off, which managed to attract all kinds of monsters, but without wanting to recognize it, many times he was absorbed in the beauty and strength that showed her face.  
Her skin, all covered with small freckles, was pale as moonlight and smooth as silk.  
She was a person who always smiled in the worst moments and was willing to give her life if she was able to save her loved ones.

"Is there something wrong Regis?".

The vampire blinked a few times and scratched the back of his neck.  
He was ashamed to had been staring at her again.  
She moved closer to him and pinched his cheek when he didn't answer her question.

"It's okay, it's just that I've gotten stuck again with my thoughts, I'm so sorry".

She laughed and put her arm around his shoulders.  
Se smiled so big that all hier teeth lined up on a pretty, sharp curve.  
Having her so close, made Regis want to run away, for he didn't know how he would react if he continued to be surrounded by her scent, and she aroused sensations in him that were more like a predator than a human being.

"I also tend to stare at you, most of the time".

That caught him off guard and he looked at her with his deep black eyes.  
Not many people recognized to him that they had been staring at him for a long time, but coming from her was a surprise.  
The girl's face turned red in a fraction of a second as she realized what she had said and turned away from him.  
She got up and walked nervously to her pile of clothes.  
Regis laughed at her behavior and turned into fog to stop her.  
He surrounded her and she froze.  
Regis materialized in front of her and lifted her face with his fingers so she could look at him straight in the eye.  
Ilyst looked away and blushed again without being able to look at him.  
Regis turned her face again making her shiver as she noticed his eyes fixed on hers.  
His gaze was a mixture of affection and desire.  
The vampire brought her closer against him and he placed one of his hands on the small of her back.  
His other hand caressed her cheek gently.  
With his thumb he gently stroked Ilyst's lips and began to laugh.  
The girl's face filled with bewilderment and he laughed more at her reaction.  
She jerked away from him and sat down somewhat angry beside the fire.  
Regis followed her through laughter and sat down on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilyst didn't want to look at him because she knew that if she did she might say something she would regret.  
He kept looking at her and every time that bothered her more.  
The full moon glowed overhead and it was evident how its influence was beginning to affect her, making her even more angry.

"You should go back to Geralt and tell him I'll meet him later, now I want to be alone".

Regis approached her, but the girl turned away.  
He stepped back and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry if I angered you, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that I found that face very funny, but if you want me to leave I'll leave...".

The vampire bent down to pick up his bag, but he didn't have time to fully sit up because something big hit him.  
He fell to the ground and when he opened his eyes he saw that Ilyst was on top of him and tried to strangle him.  
Her eyes were completely black and some of her hair was white.  
Her grip was very strong, but Regis got hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from his neck.  
She tried to resist and when she finally stopped her eyes and hair became normal again.  
Regis released her and she stared at him as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Regis sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...".

She began to cry in a disconsolate way and the vampire, sitting up, pressed her hand against his chest and hugged her tightly.  
Her sobs had no end and after a while he lifted her face and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"It's alright, there is a full moon today and I understand that you can lose control".

"Nor is it an excuse, I don't want to hurt you".

She hugged him again, and as they parted, he caught her face in his hands and kissed her.  
That surprised Ilyst, who wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
They had to separate for lack of air and while they gasped the girl got up.  
Regis was a little surprised and looked at her curiously.  
She held out her hand and helped him up before undressing.  
She was already naked in her waist and came up to him and began to take some of his clothes off.  
He looked at her blankly since in their last meeting the only thing they shared was a kiss before she left.  
Ilyst laughed and pointed at the lake before undressing completely.  
Regis followed shortly after, and they both ended up together in the middle of the lake.  
The girl slammed against him again and kissed him aggressively, almost animally, which made her lower lip cut.  
Regis licked the wound and instinctively lowered it to Ilyst's neck and began to lick it, which elicited a small moan from the girl's lips.

"Look, you're trembling like a frightened deer".

He exhaled against her neck and bit it gently, leaving a dark mark on the skin.  
She dug her fingers into his hair and laughed shakily.

"It's not fear, I assure you".

She bit the lobe of his right ear and as he licked and bit her neck, she felt the vampire's grip he had on her, growing stronger as he was breathing hard.  
Regis kept fiddling with her neck until he got bored and lifted her off the floor.  
At that unexpected movement Ilyst wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen...".

He made his way up to her breasts between licks and bites and when he reached them he inserted one of the nipples in his mouth and began to suck it mercilessly.  
Ilyst bit her lower lip trying not to scream, but it was impossible and groaned against Regis's shoulder.  
The vampire seemed to enjoy it and raised one of his hands to the girl's other breast and tortured the other nipple while continuing with the first.

"You are a monster...".

He pulled the nipple out of his mouth and pinched it.

"They tell me that often."

He licked it harder again and brushed it lightly with his fangs, causing great sparks of pleasure to run through her.  
She arched her back, sticking more closely to him and nailing her nails so tightly into his back that it made him bleed.  
Regis hissed in pain and stopped.  
They looked at each other panting and filled with a lust propper of beasts.  
He took her out of the lake, still carrying her in his arms, and laid her down on the towel with she had dried herself before.  
He took Ilyst's jacket and with it formed a ball that he placed behind the young woman's head.  
Both of them were soaking wet, and from Regis's hair droplets dripped on his companion's face.

"Do you want me to continue?".

She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"There's nothing else I want right now".

After that, he kissed her lips and licked her neck again.


	4. Chapter 4

The vampire filled her whole body with kisses and scratches with his fangs making her tremble from head to toe.  
The air around them seemed heavy and loaded with a lot of static energy that made their hair stand on end.  
The black-haired woman stroked the man's face before he continued to descend.  
He placed himself between her legs and with a quick movement he lifted her hip a little with his hands.  
Ilyst suppressed a sigh and looked at him eagerly, for she knew what he would do next.  
Regis looked at her with his black orbs and smirked before giving her a slow lick in the clit, which made her toes shrink slightly.  
He continued to torture her slowly until she entangled her fingers in his hair and gave him a little tug.

"I thought you weren't here to play...".

She nailed her nails lightly to the nape of the vampire, and in response he attacked again her most vulnerable spot, which elicited a cry from the girl's lips.  
He continued without mercy until she abruptly stopped him.

"Something's wrong?".

She stared at some trees to her right and took the blanket she had inside the backpack.  
With it she covered Regis, who looked at her without understanding what was happening.

"There are people nearby, I can smell them...".

Ilyst wrinkled her nose somewhat annoyed just like Regis, since the smell they perceived was not very pleasant.  
She pulled on the shirt she had worn before and rolled over.

"I will take a look".

She kissed Regis, and before she could pull away, he took her hand.

"Be careful, if something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself...".

"I know, if I haven't returned in an hour come and get me."

She hugged him, and in a blink she had disappeared into the trees.

 

She walked among the trees, looking for the source of that unpleasant smell.  
The focus of their origin was a group of several men and women, prostitutes, so Ilyst could observe.  
They didn't look very happy, and Ilyst could swear that one of them would burst into tears at any moment.  
They were immensely noisy and stank of cheap alcohol and urine.  
The girl was in the mood for vomiting, but she recovered and hid behind a bush in the hope that by creating some kind of strategy, she would get them to leave, for if they found Regis and her, things would not end too much Well for that group.  
From her hiding place, she witnessed the shameful spectacle before her and felt compassion for those poor girls.  
The anger began to grow inside her, which provoked an immense desire to end the life of those bastards, once and for all.  
She heard a few leaves move to her right and she saw one of those men approaching to her hiding spot.

"Wow, wow, what does someone like you do at this time in the woods?".

She said nothing and tried to look as confused as she could.  
The man moved closer to her and his stench filled her nostrils brutally.  
The girl took a few steps back and he laughed.

"Are you lost beautiful?".

He looked all over her body and didn't hesitate for a second to try to catch her.  
She let him get close enough to her and she impaled him with her claws as she smiled.  
With scum like that, she mustn't have mercy, and she trembled as she remembered the night Regis had saved her from dying in that grave.  
Without thinking twice, she threw the man's body to the place where his friends were, who approached in horror, not knowing what was going on.  
The prostitutes hugged each other on one side crying.  
They began to search for the cause of that attack and separated.  
Shortly afterwards, a shrill cry was heard so high that Emhyr Var Emreis' own blood would freeze.  
Everyone prepared their weapons waiting for something to happen and from the trees came the black-haired girl with the head of their partner in her hand.  
Her clothes and face were covered with blood and she smiled with a sinister look, which showed her pointy teeth.

"I suppose you will not miss him?".

She threw it to the ground and kicked it until it reached the feet of the group.  
All that could be heard at that moment was the whining of women and the strong breathing of those men.

"Damn bitch! I don't know who the fuck you are but we're going to kill you right now!".

They ran toward her, brandishing their swords, but it was all in vain, for she cut them to pieces before they could even touch her.  
One of them managed to dodge the attack miraculously , but it was short-lived, since the girl, who now had white hair and completely black eyes, leaped for him and smashed his throat with her sharp teeth.  
After finishing she approached the one who seemed to be the leader of the group and without uttering a word she took his eyes out and began to ate them anxiously.  
The women looked at her in horror and wanted to escape, but they knew that if they did, they would end up like them, so they stayed very still.  
When Ilyst had calmed down and had regained her original appearance, she slowly approached them.

"I will not kill you if it is what you think, I will let you go".

The youngest of all, the one who was on the verge of tears, approached her and got down on her knees.  
Ilyst was surprised and recoiled a little.

"I don't know who you are or why you killed those men, but I'm grateful to you, those bastards killed my sister for pure fun and took us with them...".

She got up and spat on the corpse that had no eyes.  
The black-haired girl searched the bodies and found a large amount of money she gave the girl.

"Use it to have a better life and get out of the alley you're in".

They thanked her and she disappeared to meet Regis again.

 

When she got back to the clearing she didn't see the vampire anywhere and started looking for him without success.

"Regis!".

She called him several times but he didn't respond, so she stood by the fire.  
Se thought about sitting down, but without warning something big and heavy threw against her making her fall to the ground without having time to react.


	5. Chapter 5

She lost her vision for a few seconds after she had hit her head on the ground and tried to pull away from what was trying to hold her.  
After much effort she managed to escape with the vision still blurred and ran to the lake.  
Her attempts ceased in vain as her clumsy rush was interrupted by that thing again.  
She fell to the ground and her face hit the ground, which made her nose bleed profusely.  
Ilyst whirled around and froze to see that thing was none other than Regis himself.  
The vampire had taken the form in which she had seen him fight many times and he bent to be closer to her.  
The faces of both were separated by very little distance as they breathed heavily.  
The black-haired girl was a little afraid since she had never seen Regis like that against her, since normally the monsters that tried to kill her didn't treat her the way he did it and hit her mentally when she remembered that she was completely covered  
by the blood of that group of unfortunates and forgot to wash before returning to the camp.

"Regis...".

The vampire shook his head slightly and held her arms firmly above the girl's head.  
He buried his head in the curve of Ilyst's neck, and without thinking twice, he sank his fangs into her.  
The girl's face contracted in pain and she clenched her fists so hard her hands began to bleed weakly.  
For her it was a painful sensation even though she had received much worse bites in the past.  
Without realizing her eyes and hair had changed color as she tried to break free again, but the vampire tightened his grip and with one of his claws ripped her shirt until it was torn into pieces.  
Regis paused for a moment and stared at her as if he was expecting some sort of response.  
Ilyst's pulse went faster and her teeth began to hurt.  
She took advantage of that moment and pushed the vampire as far as she could with her legs and fled into the woods followed closely by him.  
She managed to reach a nearby oak tree, and she stopped, as the trees formed a natural alley, and there was no way to escape it, no matter what she did.  
Adrenaline blurred her vision a little and she turned to face the vampire, who came there before she could even blink.  
The grunts of both filled the air as they fought violently until they ended up rolling on the ground covered with soil and horrible wounds.  
It seemed that everything was over, but nothing further from reality.  
The full moon shone brightly, higher than ever, and Ilyst began to make small noises in the depths of her throat as she slowly approached the vampire and smiled, her eyes filled with lust from the moon's influence.  
Regis was laying on the floor several meters from her and he didn't resist to her approach.  
The girl laughed and stroked the still-transformed vampire's face before kissing him and biting his lip until she made him bleed.  
She sat on top of him and stared at the vampire as they caught their breath in loud snarls.  
Regis regained his normal appearance and stroked her arm gently as he smiled.  
Ilyst smiled back and suppressed a groan as he gripped her hips and rolled over her.  
It was impossible for Ilyst not to blush at the vampire's obsidian gaze, and her face and ears warmed slightly.  
He leaned over her enough to kiss the place where he had bitten her, feeling guilty about it and entered her with a single movement.  
Ilyst wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into the vampire's back as he fucked her fast and hard while he gripped her long white hair.  
When she felt that he was short of reaching orgasm something in her mind ignited and with a quick and brutal movement she placed herself on top of the vampire again and nailed him to the ground by the shoulders without losing at any moment the rhythm while She rode him so wildly that it seemed that at any moment she was going to break in half.  
Both arrived climax shortly after and by the combination that made the influence of the moon and the smell of the blood Ilyst fainted on top of Regis.  
He let out a sigh and, lifting her claws off his shoulders, lifted her off the ground and carried her to the camp.  
He laid her down by the lake and took water to wash her.  
Her hair had turned black again, and her face seemed calmer than before.  
Regis gently stroked her cheek and wiped the dirt from her skin.

"Much better...".

Once she was dry he carried her in his arms and leaned her against the tree trunk that was next to the fire and covered her with the huge blanket that was in her backpack.  
When he had let her sleep peacefully, he went into the lake and remained there for some time floating in the water.  
After he had dryed himself he got under the blanket with her and he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her against his chest.  
They both took advantage of their remaining hours of rest, and Regis watched as Ilyst slept, which he didn't need, and a small smile flickered on his lips as she pressed herself against him for heat.  
With that serene expression he thought that at first glance, she didn't seem like she could take your eyes from your head in less than you can blink.

 

The rays of the sun hit surface of the lake, and some of the flashes that reflected the water hit them in the face, causing the girl to wake up.  
She yawned, exposing her pointy teeth, and the first thing she did as soon as she opened her eyes was to look at Regis before smiling from ear to ear and hugging him.  
He kissed her intensely and pressed her against him so that she can sat on his lap.  
They remained silent for a long time until the vampire got up suddenly and she wrapped her legs around him as they both laughed.

"We'd better go back to Beauclair or Geralt will end up being the Bald Wolf instead of the White Wolf...".

At those words they stared at each other and began to laugh until tears came from their eyes.  
Regis left her on the floor and began to look for their clothes in the mess that was the camp she had set there the day before.

"Thanks to Melitele that everything is almost in place...".

Ilyst's clothes were mostly on the tree where she had hung them, and Regis's was lying on the floor, and she shook the garments off the earth before giving them to the vampire.  
He thanked her with a soft and deep kiss and between giggles and jokes they gathered everything and they went in the forest towards Beauclair.


	6. Chapter 6

Along the way they decided to go through the cemetery to not be loaded with everything they carried and Ilyst decided to change her clothes when she realized she had a huge black stain on the sleeve of her shirt, which she had not seen when she put it .  
Regis left everything in one side of the crypt and waited for the girl to change as he read a book and rummaged through the multitude of herbs he kept.  
The black-haired girl came out a few minutes later to meet him in a beautiful blue dress and the wolf school medallion hanging from her neck.  
He walked over to her and turned her around to see her from all sides, which wrenched a smile from her lips.

"You are dazzling".

She gave him a little kiss and they left the crypt taking a short walk to Beauclair.  
There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the birds fluttered and pounded everywhere.  
On their way a family of ducks crossed them and they waited patiently for them to pass to the last of them while Ilyst laughed to see how one of the ducks doesn't stop going in her direction until finally he followed the rest of his brothers.  
The city was surrounded by a multitude of flowers of all colors and Regis stopped her.  
He tore off a white flower and tucked it behind her ear gently.  
She smiled and blushed at that gesture and took his hand.  
They entered Beauclair and the vampire took her to the inn and sat her down at a table that did not reach the light coming through the windows.

"Stay here, I'll be right back".

He left the establishment to enter again soon after and approach the table with a couple of glasses of wine.  
Ilyst carefully picked up the glass and drank some of its contents.  
It was a rather sweet wine and reminded her a little of what she produced in the vineyard of her family.  
As they talked, one of the girls working there approached the table with a tray and began to leave some plates on it.  
Ilyst stared at the amount of food in front of her and looked at Regis.

"You need to eat and gather strength, you look a little tired".

The vampire laughed and drank from his glass.  
He picked up one of the dishes in front of him and took a spoonful to his mouth.  
The girl did the same while her stomach protested.  
When there were two other dishes on the table Ilyst stopped eating and looked at him with his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow last night, you know that when the moon has that force, I can't control myself...".

She lowered her head a little and the vampire picked it up again as he took her hands.  
Every time he touched her she felt calm and thought nothing would go wrong.  
His presence had always comforted her and made her fears go away when he looked at her with his black orbs.  
He caressed her cheek softly and she melted under his touch.

"I also apologize if at any point I hurt you as well".

He kissed the back of her hand and let her continue eating until the door opened and Geralt entered.  
The witvher sat down beside them and asked for something to drink.  
He turned to Ilyst and looked at her seriously.

"Can you tell where you were?".

"I was in Nilfgaard, you know that I have to go several times a year to see how the tailoring goes".

They kept a long and complicated conversation until they left the inn and went to the cemetery.  
They entered the crypt and Geralt gave Regis a bag that smelled strongly of herbs, mandrake to be more exact and the vampire set it aside before engaging in one of his books.  
The witcher tapped the girl on the arm.

"Go change, we still have to keep looking for clues to find out what's going on".

Ilyst snorted and changed her dress into light armor.  
She picked up her sword and her bow.  
The white-haired man shook his head a little and left.  
She walked over to Regis and kissed him and walked to the exit.

"Be careful".

"Don't worry, we will".

She closed the door gently so he wouldn't interrupt his reading and ran to meet Geralt.  
They walked shoulder to shoulder Beauclair and when they entered the city they separated to look for clues.

"If you find anything, come and get me".

He gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"I tell you the same thing".

She kissed him on the cheek and parted each one down a street.


End file.
